Olympus' Prince
by seaweedhunter
Summary: One day sally died. Percy was taken to olympus and became prince. This is a pertimes sorry other couple fans and sorry about the summary i'm not the best with them. Hope you enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is seaweedhunter and this is my first story so please don't hate. Just review and I will update again as soon as possible**

Olympus' Prince

It was a stormy night on Montauk beach. The waves were restless as if they were angry yet sad. There in the sand was a little boy and he was only one years old. He had raven black hair and sea green eyes that when you see them you just have to smile. But you wouldn't be able to see them because his eyes were closed. What the bot didn't know was that his mother just died protecting him from the Minotaur.

There was a flash of sea green and blue. It was Zeus and Poseidon. Poseidon went straight to the bot and picked him up. "You know you can't keep him right?" said Zeus. "I am going to keep him. To put him with another family would be too dangerous." said Poseidon. "BUT BROTHER IT IS AGAINST THE LAWS!" yelled Zeus. "I DON'T CARE! Let's let the council decide." said Poseidon. "Fine." said Zeus.

There was a movement in Poseidon's arms. Percy Jackson is awake. "Whwere mommy? I want mommy!" then he started to cry and scream for his mom. "Percy I am your father." said Poseidon. "Daddy?" said Percy. "Yes son?" "Whwere mommy? Who guy over there?" "The guy over there is your uncle Zeus and mommy is gone" he said the last part with a lot of sadness. "Well brother, let's let the council decide." said Zeus. Then he left in a blue flash. "Well let's not keep your uncle waiting." said Poseidon, thunder rumbled. With a sea green flash they were gone.

**Hey guys I know this was short but they will get longer I promise. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, but I need more. I do know there are a lot of stories like this but give it a chance. I do not own the Percy Jackson series or characters.

Chapter 2

When they arrived on Olympus people stopped and stared. I mean it's not every day the all-powerful sea god is seen carrying a small child. As they walked to the throne room Percy kept pointing at things and asking what they were. When they finally got to the throne room and to Poseidon's throne he told Percy to shush. Poseidon shrunk his throne so that he wouldn't scare him.

"Would you all please shrink down so you don't scare him." said Poseidon. "Who?" asked Apollo. "The child you idiot." said Artemis. Everyone did as Poseidon requested and shrunk down their thrones. As everyone was sitting back down the room was filled by a bright green light.

There in all her glory stood Clare. She was 100 times more powerful than the gods and titans combined. She was also a daughter of Poseidon. Clare was known to hate everyone so Poseidon started to panic. He didn't want his son to die by his own sister's hand. "I assume you all know why I am here." She said. We all shook our heads no. "Well I am here to inform you that Percy will become the Prince of Olympus." "What!" yelled Zeus and Ares. You see the only way for him to become Prince of Olympus is he beats all of the gods by himself. "He will be 1000 times more powerful then you, the titans, and myself." she said, "also if any harm comes to him I will personally kill you. I will also give him my blessing at the age of 15. That is when he will have to go to Camp Half-Blood. He cannot let anyone know about who he is until I say and all and I mean all of you will give him your blessing. Byeee!" that is when she flashed out.

As soon as she was gone they all gave Percy their blessing. "Who you guys?" asked Percy. "Well little cousin I am Artemis and this is Apollo, Hermes, Hera, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Dionysus, Zeus, Demeter, and Athena." said Artemis. As she said their names she pointed at them. Percy couldn't comprehend all of the names so he decided to go to sleep. After they were introduced they flashed out. Poseidon brought Percy to his room and put him in his bed. As soon as he did that and he kissed Percy's forehead and flashed out.

Hey guys, like I said they will continuously get longer. I also need reviews and opinions on what I should do next and I will update again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody sorry it took so long, but I had finals and traveling and what not. But I am back and would like more reviews and opinions on what I should do next. I am kinda having writers block, but I do have a pre-written story paper and once I have that I will post another chapter.


	4. Chapter

Hey everybody, sorry it took so long but i just could not come up with anything. But thanks to Renu i have some ideas. I also need more reviews please.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the PJO characters.(sadly)

Chapter 3

The next day was a crazy one. The gods had decided to start teaching Percy different things when he was 3. It would be the basics of course. Athena would teach what he would learn in school, Ares how to fight and use weapons, his dad would help him control water, Artemis and Apollo would teach him archery, etc.

They decided on 3 because he would be able to actually walk and carry things. Also, he would be able to speak a lot better. But for right now they would just take their turns watching him. Today it was Artemis who had to watch him. To say she was not happy was an understatement. But she also thought that maybe she could teach him how to respect women.

But today Percy had to spend the day with the hunt. As soon as the hunters saw him they started to glare at him. When Percy saw the glares he immediately started to cry. Artemis ran in and started to try and calm him down. "Would you please stop glaring at him?" asked Artemis. "Milady why is there a boy here?" asked a hunter. "His mother died protecting him and it has been decided that he will be raised on Olympus. He is a son of Poseidon so he will most likely be the prophesy child." said Artemis. "Yes, ok but why is he here?" asked another hunter. "We have all decided to take turns watching him and it was my turn today." she answered. "Oh ok." said the hunters.

When the hunters turned their attention back onto the boy he was asleep. They guessed it was because he use all his energy crying. The rest of the the hunters took turns watching him. They found that he was actually fun to b around and decided after a while that he will always be their little brother to them. Meaning that if anyone hurts him the hunters will be after them. Which is not something anyone would want. At the end of the day Artemis brought him back to Olympus and put him into bed. When she left she had one final thought._ Maybe he will be different and maybe when he is older and if he is different from other men I will actually find love._

**So, what do you think? Let me know in reviews. Lots and lots of reviews. AlsoI give some credit to Renu because it was their idea i worked with. Next chapter should be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am sooooo sorry for not updating until now. School started up again so i have been focusing on that. But I will be updating every weekend. I be free then so yeah**.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.

Athena's POV

I can't believe i got stuck watching fish face's son. Ugh! Why me? What did I do to deserve this punishment. But I have to deal with this. But maybe, just maybe, he will turn out smart. I mean he does have my blessing and I will be teaching him his studies. So it is a possibility.

Right now Percy and I are in my library. I do grudgingly admit he is cute. He has raven black hair and beautiful sea green eyes that look just like the ocean. He was wearing simple jeans with a shirt that said, "Fish are friends not food." It was a light blue color and the words were a red color.

My guess is that it was from Finding Nemo. Anyway Percy had found a book that had animal pictures in it. And I think he was hungry because he was trying to eat it. I popped in some applesauce and put him in my lap so I could feed him. I got some on a spoon and brought it to his mouth. But he wouldn't eat it.

I wonder why. I think he mumbled something like airplane noises. I gave him an are you kidding me look. Not that he would no what that would mean. But he nodded his head yes like he understood. I then started to make airplane noises and then he ate it and started clapping. I made airplane noises so he would eat all of it. It was completely embarrassing. And I was sure Hermes had recorded it.

I'll get him back later. It had been hours since Percy slept so i decided that he needed a nap. After I put him down I decided i needed a nap for myself. I haven't watched a child in a very long time so I was extremely tired. And maybe the next time I watch him he will be actually old enough for classes and my teaching.

**I am sorry it is not longer but once I get Percy to 3 years old they will definitely be a lot longer. Oh, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think. ~seaweedhunter**


End file.
